Arena Lore
Watcher's Citadel The Bronze Capital of the The Empire holds the longest record of peace. The city is home to several different races that have learned to coexist with one another. Stationed at the peak of the mountain overlooking the city is the Watcher’s Citadel. The massive fortress serves as a steadfast shield of justice and maintains peace within the Bronze Capital. The Citadel is where the strongest Champions gather to protect the city’s citizens to spar with one another. Ferrulum Prison The Giants who once assisted the humans in the Great Ealdra War were forcefully banished for their savage ways. The exiles were transported to the Outlands and thrown into the monstrous cells of the Ferrulum Prison. The Blackstone walls of these cells were constructed during the Great Ealdra War by the Lewelente Empire to imprison lifeforms that were corrupted by the Ealdra. Centuries later, the cells are now used as arenas to forcefully pit prisoners against one another in a bloody match to the death. Dawn Monastery Centuries ago during the Ealdra reign, a great temple was built upon a powerful life spring on the largest of the Dawn Isles. Those from the land of Dawn used this sanctuary as a place of supreme worship for their deity, The Rising Dawn. In the deity, existed two concepts; Daybreak, the piercing light against the darkness and the nightmares that followed the fading sun, Nightfall. These two ideas ruled the Dawn culture and were the foundation of its two classes: the Light of Dawn and the Eyes of Dawn. With the Rising Dawn shielding them from many of Kel's wars, their civilization grew prosperous and strong. Centuries after the defeat of the Ealdra, the Rising Dawn had faded and everything changed when the Dead Hands began to invade. Zodiac Pillar Within the absolute center of the Outlands, near the prisons the Giants of the Great War had once been banished, rests a strange anomaly, a swirling pool of Mana with a crimson glow emitting from its center. The Crimson spring is encased in a massive pillar of Blackstone known as the Zodiac Pillar, reaching far into the stars of Kel. Towering Golems have pulled themselves from the Zodiac Pillar powered by the Crimson Spring Mana. In the recent years, theories connecting the small but powerful Duende to the outcast Giants have surfaced. Bazaar of Thieves If one were to lose their way in the Bronze Capital’s District of Trade they’d most likely find themselves in the Bazaar of Thieves. The bazaar is a haven for black market trade and notorious thief guilds. Bandits and smugglers run rampant in these streets, making them unsafe for the average adventurer. At the crossroads of the Bazaar’s cathouse, gambling, and apothecary avenues, lies a large arena upon a colorful stage. Instead of calling on guards, all disputes among the Bronze Capital's underworld luminaries are settled here. Thousands line up to throw bets on their favorite champions and the thieves line up to rob the audience. Keep your satchels hidden and welcome to the Bazaar of Thieves. Champion's Rest With the defeat of the Ealdra, the surviving champions gathered the bodies of their fallen comrades and buried them in a grand mausoleum at the site of the Ealdra's defeat. Though the Great Ealdra War had ended, the duty of the fallen continued, as their remains were meant to protect this site and prevent any study of the place. Much of the mausoleum was built by the Order of Zakem when Primus was still its commander. When he grew weary of life, Primus retired to the bottom level, among the statues of the lost races. Each one represents an extinct race that was used by the Soul Binders to create the first Ealdra generation. As the first Champion, Primus felt a deep connection to them and wished to spend the coming millennia here. Though considered dead, his body is said to be perfectly preserved, and this is enough reason for many to refuse to visit this subterranean memorial.